


The Mysterious Woman

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Klabautermann Tales [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: El Flamenco - Freeform, Gen, Klabautermann, Spirit of the El Flamenco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: The Donquixote Pirates find a mysterious woman on the El Flamenco. [Pre-Cora’s Death]





	The Mysterious Woman

They noticed something was different at dinner. There were the usual cries of baby Dellinger, the usual laughter of Baby 5 and Buffalo, and the usual falls of Corazon. Yet, the atmosphere felt…wrong. Doflamingo scanned each member of his family and his eye stopped upon an extra seat occupied by a woman.

The woman was beautiful with smooth, slender legs; long, wavy hair; bright, blue eyes; soft, cherry lips; and a silky, pink dress. She was leaning into her open, right palm which allowed the top of her chest to be seen from Doflamingo’s point of view. “So you’ve finally noticed me,” 

The Donquixote Pirates all became alert, prepared to attack the intruder. “Who are you!? How did you get inside our ship!?”

“Is that any way to speak to a woman?” She purred, eyes still looking towards Doflamingo. “I actually know you quite well, Donquixote Doflamingo,”

“Oh?” Doflamingo decided to play around. Besides, if she tried something then he could easily kill her with the flick of a finger.

“You’ve been having nightmares and usually down a large bottle of bright red wine when waking up,” She said in a seductive tone. 

Doflamingo grew tense at first but kept a poker face. “Are you offering to help make those nightmares go away at night?”

“No thanks, you’re already in me,” Her tone was no longer seductive but rather a casual one.

Doflamingo’s cheeks turned bright red. “W-What?”

“That’s such a vulgar thing to say to Young Master!” Jora exclaimed. “And in front of the children no less!”

“Jora, what does she mean that Young Master is inside her?” Baby 5 asked.

“D-Don’t worry about it Baby 5!” Jora stuttered, not knowing how to explain it to the girl.

Corazon, having had drank some water at that exact moment the woman had said that, spat his drink out in shock which sent him falling backwards. His dining knife flew out of his hand and embedded itself into the wall behind him.

The woman frowned. “Damn it Corazon! Why are you still allowed to have knives!? Your food should be given to you precut!”

“How do you know my brother?” Doflamingo queried.

“He’s inside of me too,” The woman grinned mischievously.

At that sentence, Corazon tripped as he tried to stand back up and ended up sending his fork into the wall as well as he himself crashing into it.

“You’re the Klabautermann of the El Flamenco,” Law said calmly.

“The mushroom espresso is right,” The woman giggled.

“Hey Law, what’s a Klabautermann?” Baby 5 questioned.

“A Klabautermann is the incarnation of a ship that’s been well taken care of,” Law informed. “I heard it from some fishermen,” 

“That means that Doffy was offering to have sex with the ship!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the Donquixote Pirates version of how the crew first encountered the El Flamenco’s Klabautermann.


End file.
